The Light of their Lives
by Violyne
Summary: Tohru is going out with Hatsuharu... but does she really want to? During school, everything goes great, but what happens when Tohru goes missing. Will the person she thinks she loves save her? Or will someone else take her back and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Stolen Flower 

Kyo lied on the roof starring at the stars. He sighed. It had been 3 weeks since Tohru and Hatsuharu had been going out, which had resulted in her moving in with him. He could still remember that day clearly. It was the saddest day of his life.

**:Flashback:  
**"Hatsuharu has asked me to move in with him, since his parents left him the house, he um… he thought it would be good." Tohru said blushing.

Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped. "You- you mean, you're leaving?" They said in unison.

Tohru looked at them sadly. "Yes"

"Aaahhh…young love." sighed Shigure in a mock romantic tone. "It is like the rising and the setting of the sun. At first, it is new and beautiful, then before long, it goes crashing down. Go freely my flower, and then return to me when he breaks your heart. Then you may marry either Yuki or Kyo, don't worry, they handle rejection well-"

He was cut off by Yuki and Kyo attacking him with fiery fists. Tohru let out a little giggle. They looked at her quizzically. It was the first time she had shown any sort of humor in their fighting.

"I will miss living here with you all. I will visit here often if that is okay." She looked at the three pleadingly.

Yuki smiled kindly. "You are welcome here anytime you want to be."

"And so is your cooking!" sang Shigure happily. Yuki slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouchie…"

She giggled again. "You guys are so funny; it makes me want to change my mind about this."

Kyo looked at her hopefully. "Will you?"

She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Kyo, but I have already put too much thought into this."

After that, she said her good-byes and walked out the door.

**:End of Flashback:**

Kyo closed his eyes. I should have tried harder to get her to stay. He thought to himself. Ever since she left, the house had been as silent as a graveyard. Nothing stirred, not even a mouse…literally… Yuki had not come out of his room, except to get food, and use the restroom. Shigure never left his study. Kyo was worried the most about Shigure, he was actually working on his story and meeting his deadlines. The first deadline he met was right after Tohru left, Mitchan is still unconscious in the hospital.

No body talked to each other… in fact, they never even really saw each other. It seemed that there was no need to, it was summer break, and their light was gone.

* * *

Yuki sat with his elbows on his desk, and his face buried in his hands. His silver hair dangling lifelessly in front of him. It was hot in his room, refusing to go fix the thermostat downstairs, he merely took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. A single tear escaped from his eye as he remembered all the times he had with her, the love of his life… Tohru. He thought of all the days at the secret base, walking her home from work, andeven the day that they took her in.

_Why didn't I do like Kyo and at least ask her to stay, instead of saying, "you are welcome here anytime you want to be." Good going Yuki, you've really done it this time haven't you? You're worse than Kyo! Now there's no telling when or IF she'll come back._ Yuki thought this to himself angrily slamming his fist on his desk. The boy who had once saved him, has now stolen the only thing that mattered to him, Tohru… his flower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Moment of Hope

Tohru walked into the kitchen, that had become more familiar over the past 3 weeks. It was Saturday, and Tohru felt like making something nice for Haru this morning. About 30 minutes later, Haru walked in, hipnotized by the captivating smell of pancakes and eggs. He walked over to Tohru and grabbing her around the waist, and planting a loving kiss on her lips. She returned it, laughing childishly. She loved how he could just look at her, and steal her away in a single glance. They sat side by side at the table, eating, and starring into each other's eyes. After they finished breakfast, Tohru got dressed, and started out the door, but stopped when she felt someone gently grab her hand, and pull her into an affectionate hug. She pulled away, looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

He looked at her, a trace of worry in his eyes. "Where are you going?"

She smiled kindly. "Just to the market, then I thought about going to Shigure's afterwards... is that okay?"

He smiled at her, stealing her away to a world that existed only to them. "Of course, I was just making sure you weren't leaving me."

She hugged him tightly. "I don't have the heart, I love you too much-" she blushed furiously. It was the first time that she had told him that. He had told her many times before, but she could never bring herself to answer the same way. He tilted her head up, so that they could look at each other in the eyes. He bent down, and kissed her gently, then wrapping his arms around her, never wanting to let go. She starred into his eyes, then walked out the door, leaving him leaning against the door post watching her go with a smile on his face.

Tohru walked along the street of stores, trying find the one that she wanted. She was so busy looking around, that she didn't see what was infront of her. She collided with a boy, both of them falling over. She got up quickly, gathering her things, rambling her apologies, and how she should have been watching where she was going when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a shocked voice that spoke her name.

"I'm sor-" She looked up.

"Tohru?" Asked Yuki, offering his hand to help her up, when she graciously excepted. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the house with Haru? Did you leave him?" He asked in a worried tone.

She let out a giggle. "No, I'm just doing some grocery shopping, then I planned on going by your house later on... is that okay?" She asked tilted her head a little, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled. "Of course! In fact, I'm doing grocery shopping too myself, mind if I join you?" He asked in a way that she could not refuse. She knodded her head, and they started walking along the side walk, doing their grocery shopping, Tohru, pretty much telling Yuki what he needed for what meal, when she stopped suddenly.

She tugged on his sleeve, stopping him, turning him around to face her. "Yuki... have you lost weight?" she asked in a worried tone.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Things haven't exactly been the same since you left, no one has been themselves lately. Things are just a bit strange that's all. In a nut shell, we really miss you." He looked at her, her eyes over flowing with tears.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If only I hadn't left." she managed to say in between sobs. He pulled her close, hugging her comfortingly. She cried into his shirt, rambling on and on about how everything was her fault, and if only she had done this or this, this wouldn't have happened. He held her at arm's length, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing that is happening at that house is none of your fault."

"But-" she protested, but Yuki cut her off.

"Now, since we're done with all the shopping, let's go to the haouse, and get something to drink. Everyone will be thrilled to see you...okay?" He asked her. SHe knodded her head, and they walked back to the Sohma House.

Kyo lay on the roof starring at the sky, wondering what Tohru was doing at that moment. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a voice that lifted his heart in joy in hope. He sat up, and looked down the road to see Yuki walking with TOHRU! He could tell that she had been crying because her eyes were red, and she looked refreshed. He jumped down from the top of the house, and ran toward her as fast as he could. Her eyes lit up happily, as she ran into his open arms laughing joyfully. He squeezed her tightly, spinning around in circles laughing like crazy. He finally set her down, looking at her.

"I've missed you sooo much! It's been way to long since I've seen you." She said smiling at him.

"Is that Tohru I hear?" Came a muffled voice from in the house that could only belong to one person... Shigure. He ran through the screen doors up to Tohru. He took her hands in his shaking them. "Yay! My lovely flower has returned to me! You may now start cooking again, and don not worry, you will have your prize, as promised.

The three teens looked at each other quizically. "Prize?" They said together.

He looked at them. "Oh, but don't you remember, I said that when you came back, you may chose to marry Kyo or Yuki, seeing as I'm too old. Don't worry, I'm sure that they have been waiting for this moment since they met you..." He was cut off by two pairs of angry fists colliding with his head, knocking him unconcious. They turned to look at her, both blushing furiously. Kyo was first to break the awkward silence.

"So... are you here to stay, or is it just a visit?"

"It's just a visit, I told Haru that I would be home around 6 to make him dinner." she answered shyly.

"Oh." Kyo said sadly. Then lightened up before Tohru could see his face.

Shigure took Tohru by the hands, with a serious look on his face. "Well then, we mustn't waste any time. You must hurry and make us dinner first. Your cooking is the best to be heard, and we have been eating take-out ever since you left, and the house could use a bit of cleaning too before the boyz school starts... if you don't mind."

"Shigure!" Yuki and Kyo yelled together.

"Come on guyz, don't you want Tohru to cook too?" Shigure asked, a sly look on his face. "And besides, it has been a while since any of us has had REAL food in a while."

The boys said nothing, starring at their feet. Tohru laughed. "Well then, let's go inside, if you want me to make you food for the next couple days."

They all look at eachother. "You don't have to do that." Kyo said helpfully, but she was already half way to the house. He smiled to himself shaking his head. Yuki followed him into the house, wishing that she would come back to stay.

Yuki and Shigure went their separate ways when they got inside, and Kyo went to the kitchen to help Tohru with the cooking. He walked in, and suddenly a rush of memmories came to him in the familiar smell, making him cringe.

He walked up to her. "What do you need help with, I'll do anything you ask."

She thought for a moment. "Umm... could you get the pots and pans down, I can't reach them."

He knodded his head and went to get them down. "So, you're still as short as you used to be huh?" he said with a small laugh. Then he became serious. "I'm glad you haven't changed."

"huh?" she asked looking at him.

"N-nothing" he said blushing. "So, are you ready for the new term?"

She smiled. "Of course I'm excited."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You're excited? Why"

"So I can see you more, I really miss ya'll." She replied sniffling back some tears.

He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her as she cried into his shirt. "We really miss you too Tohru." He wispered to where she couldn't hear him.

After dinner, she gave everyone hugs, and left out of their lives... again. After she was out of sight, Yuki and Kyo each went their separate ways, leaving Shigure with a sad look on his face.

"This house is so empty without you Tohru." He sighed, and walked to his office, to bury his depression in a million books.

Tohru walked along the dirt path out of the woods, and into the sunshine when she heard a familiar vioce call her name.

"Tohru. Over here."

She turned, and smiled, seeing that it was Haru. She ran into his open arms, hugging him tightly.

"I thought I would come and pick you up, it isn't safe for a girl to be out walking this late alone." He said starring at her with affection. Her eyes widened. She remembered that day, so long ago that Yuki and Kyo had both said that exacxt same thing to her. She sighed

They walked home together, Haru never letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Term... New Love

(1 month later)

Tohru and Haru walked to school hand-in-hand, causing them to attract stares from almost everyone they passed. This made Tohru blush. She had never gotten so much attention from anyone... except the Sohmas. Thinking about the times she shared with Yuki and Kyo, made tears come to her eyes. She stopped, giving up on holding the tears back, she let them roll down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. She couldn't face them. She had only seen them once, in fear of her feelings for them to be rekindled. She took enough of a risk the one time she had seen them, she had even considered staying. She didn't want to leave Haru... and yet, something kept pulling her back to the Sohma house. Haru knelt down beside her, worry overtaking his eyes. 

"Tohru? What's wrong, are you okay?" He put a comforting arm around her, drawing her close. He walked her over to a bench where she cried into his shirt for the next ten minutes.After she was finished, Haru held her in a close embrace, them they started off toward school. 

Tohru walked into her new classroom, all eyes were watching her as she took the seat that had her name on it. As the teacher started giving a lecture about the school rules, she felt a slight breeze over her shoulder when a small note landed on her desk. She opened it up.

look behind you.

She turned her head to see Kyo sitting right behind her. He smiled and waved making her heart jump. Oh no! she thought to herself as she turned around quickly. She put her head in her hands shaking it. I can't do it! I can't fall in love with him... I'm in love with Haru. Right? She shook the thoughts from her head. I'm just happy to see him. That's it. That's all it will ever be. The rest of the period, she sat quietly listening to the talks of her teacher, Mrs. Kira. When the day was over, she was getting her stuff together when she felt hands cover her eyes. 

"Guess who." came the voice behind her.

She thought for a moment. "Haru?" The hands were removed, and Kyo stepped out in front of her.

"I'm insulted." He pouted. She let out a small giggle. He smiled. He could never go against that. They walked down the school steps where they found Yuki and Haru waiting for them. Haru smiled as he saw Tohru walking down the steps. She ran into his arms. Suddenly, he pulled away holding her at arms length. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Haru what's wrong?" Tohru asked him.

He smiled at her. "I just forgot a couple things." he said to her. "You go on home, I'll be home later, I have some things I need to take care of." 

She smiled. "Okay! I'll wait here."

His eyes grew wide. "No!" He shouted, then calmed down. "I mean no. You go ahead home. This will take a while." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and sprinted up the school stairs.

Tohru watched as he left. "O-Okay... i guess." She started walking home when she felt someone grab her by the hand. She turned around to see Yuki standing behind her smiling. "Here, we'll walk home with you, and stay 'til he gets back, if that's okay."

She could hardly speak. She knodded her head, and led the way to her and Haru's house. When they got there, Tohru unlocked the door and went in. "I'm sorry the house is such a mess, I didn't get a chance to do much cleaning yesterday. Go ahead and sit down, or do whatever. I'm just going to go put my stuff away." They knodded and went to the kitchen to get some food. Tohru walked down the hallway to her room and oput her stuff away, then sat on the bed thinking of what she had done to make Haru act the way he was. Now that she thought about it, he HAD been acting abit strange, more like distant lately. She sighed. "Maybe I should just stay out of his business anyways." She sat quietly for a moment. Then at the sound of someone standing at her door, she turned to see Kyo looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting beside her on the bed. (don't worry, nothing hapoens... yet jk) 

She smiled at him. "I'm fine" she said trying to sound happy and cheerful. He gave her a doubting look. She sighed. "You're right. I'm worried why Haru is acting so strange. Do you know that the other day he called me Kara instead of Tohru. He said it was an old friend that he had just recieved a letter from, and she was just on his mind." 

Oh God! Kyo thought to himself. Is he- Is he cheating on Tohru? Kyo clenched his fists. That BASTARD! If he is... he can't even imagine what I will do to him. He turned to look at Tohru who had her eyes narrowed sadly. WOW! She must really care about him. After a while, he got up, pulling Tohru up with him, and walked into the living room where he sat her down on the couch and went to make her some dinner through all her objections. 

When Haru got home, it was around 4 a.m. He went to his room, changed, then went to bed. 

The next morning, when Tohru woke up, on her way to the kitchen, she peeked in Haru's room to check on him. When she opened the door, she found the room empty. She walked in looking around for some kind of note as to where he had gone. There on the night stand, she found a note that read:

I went to the store to get some supplies for a school project.

She smiled. For a brief second, she thought that he had left her. After she ate and got ready, it was still pretty early, and she was about to go do some extra studying, when she rememberd that she had promised Yuki that she would help him set up for the student council meeting in the library. Without even looking at the clock, she ran to school. Right as she was about to walk up the steps, she heard someone shout her name. 

"Hey Tohru!" It was Yuki. He ran up beside her. "Good morning. I'm glad you remembered."

She smiled. "Of course, how could I forget?" They walked up the stairs together. They talked quietly to each other as they made their way to the library. When they reached the glass doors, they stopped dead in their tracks, and Tohru's heart stopped beating. There in the library was Haru, but god he was not alone. Some senior was with him. And when I say with him, I mean that they were making out right in the middle of the library, Haru leaning her over one of the tables. Haru looked up to see Yuki and Tohru. Tohru shook her head and ran away with tears running down her cheeks. He started to run after her, but as soon as he opened the door, Yuki punched him right in the face. He fell to the floor unconcious. Yuki then ran after Tohru. As he exited the school, he ran into Kyo, and fell backwards onto the stairs. Kyo looked up.

"Watch where you're going!" But when he saw the urgency in Yuki's eyes,he cooled off. "What's wrong, what happened."

"It's Tohru! Haru has been cheating on her! The bastard cheated on her! We saw him making out with some senior in the library!" Kyo's eyes burned in anger! He started running up to the school to kill Haru when Yuki stopped him. 

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kyo shouted at Yuki. Yuki stood up.

"We have to find Tohru. She just took off. Do you get what I am saying Kyo! TOHRU IS MISSING!" Kyo's eyes widened in fear as Yuki said this.

"You go get the police, and describe her the best you can. I'll go look for her. I have more energy!" Kyo shouted as he started running. Yuki knodded in agreement, then took off for the police station, then to tell Shigure and them to help. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Searchig for flowers

Kyo ran for hours on end asking everyone he passed if they had seen a brown haired high school girl run this way crying. Each and every answer dissapointed him greatly...'no' Finally, are 8 p.m., he started back towards the Sohma House to get some rest, vowing that he would continue his search in the morning. Tohru where could you be. He thought to himself as he plopped down on a near by bench and wiping the sweat from his face. Finally, he let down the walls inside of him that had kept the memmories of Tohru inside of him, and as he did, a flood of memories appeared in front of him. Her smiling face, the times she was sad, and everything else. But one particular one stuck out in his mind. It was the one when they all went to Kyoko's grave. Oh God! he thought to himself... I know where she is. He jumped up from the bench, and took off in the other direction toward the graveyard. Please... be there Tohru... wait for me!

:Hours Earlier:

Tohru ran out of the school building, trailing a long stream of tears behind her. She ran as far as her legs would take her, and when she realized where she was, she gasped. She was standing in front of her mother's grave. She fell to her knees and started weeping, calling out to her mother for help. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle that made chills run up her spine. She turned around to see two drunk men standing right behind her with hungry eyes. She got up, and tried to run away, but they were much faster than she, especially since she had almost no strength left. They each grabbed her by the arms, kicking and screaming, they dragged her a way to their car. She dug her heels in the ground, hoping that if anyone that were to come this way would see the marks in the ground and call the police. I'm sorry Yuki... I'm sorry Kyo... they'll be so worried. I never should have run away, they should forget about me. I'm too much of a burden on them... I deserve what i'm going to get. She thought to herself as she was thrown in the back of the car.

It seemes like forever, until the car finally rolled to a stop. The back doors were thrown open, blinding Tohru with the sudden burst of light. Trying to adjust to the light, she froze at the sound of a voice that made her blood run cold. 

"Finally. Welcome Mrs. Tohru. And thank you for giving me the opportunity to take my revenge for everything you have done."

:Present Time:

Kyo raced toward the graveyard as fast as he could. He bounded up the steps, jumped over the fence, and stopped finally when he reached Kyoko's grave, he stopped. Tohru wasn't there. He fell to his knees staring at the small head stone. He could sense she had been there, standing exactly where he was kneeling. Maybe... Maybe she already started back toward the Sohma House. Kyo thought to himself as he stood up, and started walking back towards the gate. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He looked to his right to see small trenches leading toward the side walk with two sets of footprints on either side of the them. He looked closer at the tracks, and figured out that those were the tracks of Tohru's shoes. he didn't know anyone with smaller heels. He shook his head, holding back the tears that begged to come. His worst fear had been realized... Tohru had been kidnapped. He ran to Shishou's house, throwing open the door, and racing inside. Shishou sat in the living room reading a book and drinking a fresh cup of tea. He looked at Kyo startled at his sudden burst. 

"Kyo! What is it? What has happened?" Shishou asked, hiding the worry in his voice.

Kyo starred at the floor. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, so he would only have to go through the pain of saying it once. He looked at Shishou in the eye with such a serious face that nearly scared him. "As you know, for the past couple of months, Tohru and Haru have not only been going out, but l-living together." He calmly reminded Shishou.

"I am aware of that, many times, she has come to talk to me about, things, but we can discuss that later. Go on and finish your story." 

"Well, yesterday, Yuki and I walked Tohru home, since he had some 'business' to take care of. Later that night, in her room she told me some things that made me feel as if this was not the first time that this has happened. Then... this morning..."Kyo bent his head to hide his firey anger as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He continued trying not to choke on his words. "This morning, Tohru met Yuki at the school early to help him set up for a student council meeting, but when they reached the library, they saw Haru and some senior making out. Tohru bacame hysteric, and immediately ran off, and now we can't find her."

Shishou starred at Kyo in disbelief. "H-Haru did THAT? Are you sure that it wasn't somebody else? That doesn't sound like something Haru would do at all!"

"I KNOW HARU WHEN I SEE HIM! SERIOUSLY! HOW MANY TEENS... MALES! DO YOU KNOW WITH BLACK AND WHITE HAIR?" Kyo yelled, tears coming to his eyes."

Shishou thought for a moment. "Do you have any idea what has happened to her?"

"I know that she went to her mother's grave at the graveyard, and that someone, I don't know who, has taken her."

"Do you know of anyone that might have a grudge against Tohru?" Shishou inquired.

Kyo thought about this, trying to think of anyone that might hate Tohru, someone who has done nothing but help them- his heart stopped beating. He knew who had Tohru.

Sorry, i know this chapter is short, but I can't decide on what should happen next! . think think...please r&r 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Deadly Oath

Tohru's eyes widened in fear as her captor stepped into the moonlight. Akito smirked at her, his eyes ablaze. "Well Ms. Honda... didn't i tell you we would meet again? Didn't i say that you would be punished if you interfered?" A glared down at her, his gaze burning into her flesh. "And what about that little thing you agreed to? You know, the promise you broke? The one where you agreed that if you stayed out of our business, i wouldn't touch Kyo? That's right. I know why you pretended to love Haru. It was because you knew that if you stayed in that house, you would become too attached to Kyo, right. Well know, i'm going to make you both pay for ruining our happiness."

Tohru gasped and starred up at him in disbelief. "i-i'm sorry. But please... please give me another chance! Just don't hurt him! PLEASE! i'll do anything!" she begged as his arm came up about to strike her. Suddenly, his face calmed down, and he smiled coldly. "Anything?" she starred up at him. She paused, letting free tears fall from her eyes, as she realized the sacrafice she was about to make. She swallowed hard, her throat dry. And she spoke the word that would effect her life forever. "Anything."

:AT SHISHOUS:

"DAMNIT!" Kyo shouted, banging his fists against the wall. A couple of tears slipped out from the corner of his eyes, before they were brused away before anyone saw them. "Why didn't i figure it out before... i'm such an idiot! now, if something happens to her, it's all my fault!" he put his head in his hands, giving up on trying to hold back the tears. He then heard a voice that made his blood run cold with anger and he stood up.

"No. It's my fault." There in the door stood Haru, with a black eye, and a slap mark on his face. 

"you BASTARD!YOU HURT HER! HOW COULD YOU!" Kyo yelled, lunging at him, his fists ready to kill. Hatsuharu didn't bother moving out of the way. Kyo punched him square in the jaw, sending Haru flying into the wall. Haru stood up and starred at Kyo. Kyo pulled back his fist back as to punch him again, then slowly lowered it when he realized that Haru was neither angry, nor black. He starred at him, 'til he realized that Haru was crying.

"Why the hell are you crying? You're the one that cheated on HER! And now she is missing..." Kyo was cut off by Shishou gently taking hold of his arm. Shishou stood in front of Haru.

"Why did you do it?...Why did you hurt Tohru the way you did? Were you trying to get rid of her because you don't love her anymore-" "IT WASN'T THAT! I LOVER HER MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! Why won't you believe me!" "HARU! Calm down...i wasn't through...anyways...or were you simply tired of waiting for Tohru to get comfortable around you enough to kiss you...or maybe more..."

Haru's face turned bright red. "If I could do it over...i never would have done it..."

Kyo looked at Haru. "If you help us find her...I will spare your life for the time being...but only because we would be short on people!" Kyo shouted stubbornly as he stood up and ran out the door to search the main house for Tohru...and Akito.

:Meanwhile:

Yuki reached the door of his house panting, and rammed on the door 'til Shigure finally came to the door and was about to make a comment about the noise when he realized the state that Yuki was in. He quickly grabbed Yuki, shutting the door behind him, he laid Yuki on the couch and was about to go call Hatori, when he felt a weak hand grab his arm keeping him from leaving. He turned around to see Yuki looking up at him trying to speak. "Yuki...don't talk...you'll just make your condition worse." He said looking him in the eye.

Yuki starred at him. "I...don't care...Kyo and I just...need help...finding her." He said through raspy gasps for air.

Shigure froze. "Find who...oh god...you don't mean...TOhru?" Yuki weakly nodded his head, as he struggled to push himself up from the couch...but failed. Shigure bent to help him up. "We have to find her at all costs!"

:Main House:

Akito smirked. "So...you will do anything?...are you sure...cause i could always just kill the rest, and leave you with the guilt of it being your fault...even your precious Kyo."

Tohru's eyes swelled with tears. "yes...anything. Just as long as you leave the others alone." 

"Sure...but...are you prepared to die for them, to help satisfy my craving for revenge."

Her eyes widened in horror. She then did the thing she feared worst...she nodded. 


End file.
